Garet
Teen= |-|Dark Dawn= Summary Garet is the childhood friend of Isaac in the village of Vale. He and Isaac were attacked by Saturos and Menardi during the day that the boulder in Mt. Aleph killed Isaac's father. He travels around the world of Weyard with Isaac in order to aid him in stopping the Mars Adepts Saturos and Menardi from activating the elemental lighthouses in hopes of releasing the ultimate power of alchemy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: 'Garet '''Origin: 'Golden Sun '''Gender: Male Age: 17 in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. 47 in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Classification: Mars Adept, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process, is likely even stronger thanks to the Golden Sun fragment) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Isaac) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Comparable to Isaac, who can lift boulders with his Psynergy) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Various swords, axes, maces, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. Despite his bold and brute like personality, Garet is an excellent fighter and Psynergy adept as well as a clever puzzle solver. He is also Kraden's student who has been learning history, Psynergy, and Alchemy since childhood. Weaknesses: Djinn needs to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn doesn't give the adept boosts and needs to be managed carefully. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Mars= * Mars Psynergy: As a Mars Adept, Garet specializes in the manipulation of fire, heat, lava, and strength. ** Planet Diver: Garet leaps into the sky and lunges onto the foe, resulting in an exploding impact. ** Planetary: Garet strike a foe with a dragon made of heavenly fire. ** Debilitate: Garet halves several opponents' durability. ** Supernova: Garet attacks the opponent with a massive explosion. ** Fiery Blast: Garet attacks the opponents with an explosive blast. ** Carpet Bomb: Garet attacks the opponent with a barrage of bombs. ** Protector: Garet boosts the durability of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Magma Storm: Garet triggers an eruption to happen under the opponent, attacking with the volcano's might. ** Epicenter: Garet attacks the opponent with a Dragon Cloud. It causes a fiery explosion that knocks the opponent back. ** Flare Storm: Garet attacks multiple foes with incinerating flames. ** Inferno: Garet summons a scorching fireball to attack. ** Searing Beam: Garet shoots a massive heat beam. ** Pyroclasm: Garet unleashes a massive volcano blast. ** Dragon Fume: Garet attacks with a large plume of flames. ** Liquifier: Garet fires off several beams of the fires of truth to rain down upon the opponent. |-|Venus= * Venus Psyenergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Garet is able to use Venus Psynergy, granting him control over earth, the environment, energy, and life. ** Quake Sphere: Garet triggers an earthquake in his vicinity to deal earth-elemental damage to multiple foes at once. ** Wild Growth: Garet causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack his foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. ** Avalanche: Garet triggers a massive avalanche to bury his foes in rock. ** Nettle: Garet causes massive briars to erupt from the ground to impale his foes. ** Stone Spire: Garet drops huge stalactites unto his foes. ** Grand Gaia: Garet causes the earth itself to open up and unleash its might upon his foes. ** Punji Strike: Garet causes huge spears of sharpened bamboo to impale his foes from below. ** Thorny Grave: Garet summons a wave of loathsome fiends to attack his foes. ** Helm Splitter: Garet attacks his target's head with Psyenergy, potentially paralyzing them. ** Skull Splitter: Garet attacks his target's head with even more potent Psyenergy, potentially killing them outright. ** Odyssey: Garet manifests a colossal sword out of Psyenergy and plunges it into his foe to deal massive damage. ** Potent Cure: Garet greatly heals himself or an ally. ** Revive: Garet raises an ally back up from the dead. ** Haunt: Garet summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. ** Curse: Garet curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. ** Condemn: Garet summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. ** Annihilation: An attack that instantly kills the foe, and if it fails to do so, it still afflicts massive damage. |-|Jupiter= * Jupiter Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Garet is able to use Jupiter Psynergy, granting him control over air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. ** Delude/Mist: Garet summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target him. ** High Impact/Angel Spear: Garet boosts the attack potency of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Resist/Magic Shield: Garet boosts the durability of him and his allies by a large amount. ** Astral Blast: Garet attacks the opponent with a celestial force. ** Thunder Mine: Garet attacks the opponent with a ball of lightning. ** Enfeeble: Garet lowers the durability of his opponents by a large amount. ** Drain: Garet drains the life force of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Psy Drain: Garet drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Blue Bolt: Garet attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Bind: Garet seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. ** Hurricane: Garet attacks the opponent with a hurricane, using the wind's might. ** Thunderhead: Garet conjures a thunderstorm, attacking the opponent with the storm's fury. ** Death Leap: Garet conjures a strange and powerful fan to attack the opponent with. ** Shuriken: Garet throws several giant shuriken at the opponents. |-|Mercury= * Mercury Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Garet is able to use Mercury Psynergy, granting him control over water, ice, and compassion. ** Pure Ply: Garet uses his faith to greatly heal himself or an ally. ** Pure Wish: Garet makes a wish that greatly heals his entire party. ** Break: Garet eliminates the status boosts of his opponent. ** Cutting Edge: Garet attacks the opponent with a shockwave. ** Plume Edge: Garet attacks the opponent with a geyser eruption, and then slashes them down. ** Cure Poison: Garet rids him or his ally of poison. ** Restore: Garet can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. ** Froth Spiral: Garet attacks the opponents with a vortex of bubbles. ** Avoid: Garet becomes harder to detect. |-|Job-Based Skills= * Acrobat: A class with unique abilities that Garet can access using the Mysterious Card. ** Baffle Card: Garet casts an illusion on the opponent. ** Sword Card: Garet halves the opponent's attack potency. ** Flame Card: Garet deals fire damage to the opponent. ** Sleep Card: Garet causes the opponent to fall asleep. ** Thunder Card: Garet causes lightning damage to the opponent. ** Death Card: Garet causes the opponent to instantly die. ** Bramble Card: Garet purges the opponent in briars. ** Frost Card: Garet shoots a missile at the opponent, dealing ice damage. ** Fiery Juggle: Garet tosses a large array of balls of flame at the opponents. ** Sabre Dance: Garet attacks his foe with a summoned array of dancing swords. ** Fire Breath: Garet breathes fire on the opponent. ** Backstab: Garet stealthy attacks the foe from behind, resulting in instant death, and massive damage if it fails to instantly kill. * Beast Lord: A class that can call on the help of beasts that Garet can access using the Trainer's Whip. ** Troll: Garet summons a Troll to fight. ** Weird Nymph: Garet summons a Weird Nymph whose primary use is to heal, but can fight, seeing as other Weird Nymphs in the game can. ** Macetail: Garet summons a giant, fire breathing lizard to fight. ** Estre Wood: Garet summons an ancient tree whose primary use is to heal all of the party, but can fight, seeing as other Estre Woods in the game can. ** Minotaur: Garet summons a Minotaur to fight. ** Succubus: Garet summons a Succubus whose primary use is to heal all of the part, but can fight, seeing as other Succubi in the game can. ** Phoenix: Garet summons a Phoenix whose primary use is to revive an ally but can fight, seeing as other Phoenixes in the game can. ** Fire Dragon: Garet summons a Fire Dragon to fight. ** Manticore: Garet summons a Manticore whose primary use is to greatly heal the entire party, but can fight, seeing as other Manticores in the game can fight. ** Ghost Soldier: Garet summons a Ghost Soldier to fight. * Necromage: A class that can summon the undead and fight with the power of the abyss, Garet can access it using the Tomegathericon. ** Poison Flow: Garet emanates a wave of poison towards the foe. ** Dire Inferno: Garet attacks with hellfire, calling forth the flames of the pit. ** Fear Puppet: Garet calls forth spirits to intrude the foe, inducing a paralyzing terror into them. ** Call Zombie: Garet summons a Zombie to fight. ** Call Demon: Garet summons a Red Demon to fight. ** Call Dullahan: Garet summons a Dullahan to fight. |-|Djinn= * Djinn: Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. ** Granite: Doubles durability of the entire party. ** Quartz: Revives ally. ** Vine: Halves the speed of the opponents. ** Sap: Drains life force and adds to his user. ** Ground: Nullifies the attack of an opponent. ** Petra: Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. ** Salt: Heals all status ailments of the party. ** Geode: Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. ** Ember: Restores Psynergy of the whole party. ** Flash: Increases the durability of the whole party tenfold. ** Spark: Revives an ally. ** Coal: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Reflux: Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. ** Core: A fire-based attack that ignores durability. ** Fugue: Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. ** Zephyr: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Kite: Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. ** Luff: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Waft: Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. ** Whorl: Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gale: Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. ** Dew: Revives an ally. ** Shade: Increases the party's durability by a decent amount. ** Rime: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Balm: Revives all allies. ** Serac: Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. |-|Summons= * Judgment: The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. File:Summon_Judgement.gif|Judgement File:Summon_meteor.gif|Meteor File:Summon_boreas.gif|Boreas File:Summon_Haures.gif|Haures File:Summon_Eclipse.gif|Eclipse * Coatlicue: A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. * Daedalus: Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. * Azul: An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilizes the opponent. * Catastrophe: The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off an electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. * Charon: The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. * Iris: Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Wind Users Category:Golden Sun Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Warriors Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4